


Eyeless Plus Heartless (Eddsworld TomTord)

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst And Heavy Topics Galore, Betrayal, Don't worry there's fluff too but mostly they just glare at each other, Eddsworld - Freeform, Ew, Happy ending ok I need happy ending so I’m gonna write it, Lies, M/M, On Hiatus: will continue 2019, Profanity, Red Leader, Slow Burn Romance, Some MattEdd to lighten the mood, Soulmate dreams au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a sob story about how Tord "lost his memory," Tord begins his quest to find out which of the three is his Soulmate so he can rub them in Yellow Leader's face. Tom continues his quest to find reasons to hate Tord. Matt and Edd are just chilling being amazing as always.In this world there are Soulmate dreams. They ofter clues as to where the Soulmate is. And when they touch a Soulmark appears on their skin, linking them together. Happens after The End.(Eddsworld doesn't belong to me! They are all made up characters! Don't torment real life people! This is just for fun!)





	1. Ch1 Having Soulmate Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have published this story on Quotev as well---but if u see it anywhere else please tell me.
> 
> So, yeah, hope you enjoy! :)

At first Tord didn't think they where anything but normal dreams. They where pretty random after all. But as he was stuck in bed recovering after the robot incident, he was mostly asleep the whole time, and his dreams where really the only mildly entertaining thing he could think of to ease his boredom. He was having Soulmate dreams. Tord had honestly thought he couldn't have one. Not everyone did, people say only about half the population, people who deserve Soulmates, people who are pure of heart, can have Soulmates. Tord knows that's a load of BS because he most definitely didn't have a pure heart.

People who have Soulmate dreams have them because they have slept near magic. (Magic is just science that can't be explained, _yet_ ) The magic seeps into the person's brain and somehow finds another brain that is perfect for that person and the magic connects the Soulmates and they start dreaming of what the other person has done while awake. It could be anything, random things like cooking or jogging but it's hard to make out. Once the Soulmates touch, the magic can escape and in doing so it leaves a Soulmark.

But still, Tord having a Soulmate?

Tord knows all this due to breaking into one of Yellow Leader's top secret bases and stealing all their info. Not that Y.L knows it was Tord's army. After all, they were going to have a meeting about becoming "allies" soon and Tord didn't want anything to add to Y.L's stubbornness.

Tord didn't sleep near magic. The magic found him, though he didn't know at the time. Dreaming of victory and the sounds of gunshots a cloud of red sparkles interrupted him from beheading Yellow Leader quite rudely. It crashed into his side, pushing him into a black void of empty. The glittering mass in front of him was twirling in a circle around him. Tord knew the red was alive, the way you do in dreams. The glittering being suddenly shot up, dragging Tord into the first dream.

 

**Dream one.**

The crunch of the gravel under foot was loud. Too loud. It blocked everything else out. He couldn't hear the cars that drove past or the people who where laughing that where sitting at the picnic table just out of view. But he knew they where there. He stopped walking, or maybe he never was, he was sitting alone at a bench. The crunching wasn't gravel. There was no gravel, only grass. That was so interesting, that grass looked really soft. He would love to lie down in it. The sound stopped and an empty bag of chips rolled into view. It really messed with the image of that bed of grass. How could he sleep with litter in the way? The litter is swiped away, causing red glitter to fall out and slowly float downwards. Tord felt like he was missing something, but the dream ended before he could think too much of it.

**Dream two.**

He was standing in a room full of mirrors. Where was he? The gold frames reflected light and made everything too bright. Every mirror he looked into showed a mess of blue, green and purple. It was gross. He felt some sort of negative emotion but it was too weak for Tord to identify. A loud gasp made him feel like grinning, if he had a mouth he probably would have. He watched in confusion as red sparks that reminded Tord of fireworks slowly came out of the mirror. He was sure he was missing something.

**Dream three.**

This room was plasted wall to wall with crowded drawings. They covered a desk and paper over flowed out of a bin. Everything was blurry, but he could make out a bookshelf and bags of over spilled pens and pencils. The drawings where too murky to see what they where of. A familiar sense of worry made Tord push away from the dream. Bright lines flashed across the paper in red sparks. _Wait no!_ He searched frantically for _something_ but it was too late.

**Dream four.**

This one was Tord's favourite. All he could see was calm swirls of blue but it was the sound that made Tord want to dream it again. It was the soft plucking sound of a bass guitar. The music moved around and up against him. Soothing down his tensed body. Made him relax. Soft red glitter danced around him but this time it let him stay until the music stopped, Tord tried to fight the being to stay longer, he didn't want to leave yet, there was something he wasn't seeing.

**Dream five.**

He was watching TV. The colours all blurred together but Tord could hear the familiar sounds of fake screams and zombie moans between the soft murmur of real voices. He can't turn his head, if he had one, he was stuck watching it. He was positive it was a stupid show. But it held comfort, safety, a feeling of belonging, of home. Of boredom! The TV screen filled with sparkling red. Tord was frustrated, he was certain that he was close to finding out something important.

 

**Dream six.**

But Tord had no idea they where Soulmate dreams. Until he was dragged out of another dream and into a void of black and grey. The red being shaped itself before him into a 3D silhouette of a human. A being of glitter, hey, that's a good name for it.

"Hello, Tord!"

Oh, Glitter could talk, in his own language no less. It's voice resembled a human male.

"Still haven't figured it out yet?"

No. Tord couldn't talk, he was still in the stuck state of dreaming. Glitter came closer, sparks flying over to Tord and quite suddenly he was aware this was a dream. His body appeared as he thought of it. Tord glared at Glitter. "What do you mean?" He asked the being. He heard laughter as two people joined into one. Was that Glitter laughing at him?

"What I am! Those dreams weren't random you know. I would of talked to you sooner if I could of since you're so clueless but it took a while to conform to the wires in your brain. Everyone is different, you have been annoying to enter and sort through but I managed. Praise! Praise!"

"What _are_ you?" Tord asked untrustingly.

Glitter's "human body" broke into three, sliding off each other, to from a river of red that ducked behind Tord.

"You call me Soulmate Dreams..." Glitter whispered, "you have a Soulmate, Tord!" Glitter giggled as Tord whipped around. Glitter fell over backwards into their human shape once more. "Better start looking!"

Tord, bewildered, couldn't understand what was just said to him. Glitter went back and froth between their human shape and other animals as they waited for Tord to process. Once he did he shook his head, "What reason would I have to even _want_ to find my Soulmate?" He asked. A Soulmate _might_ be fun but it would be a distraction from his job as the Red Leader.

Glitter leant in forward to Tord's face, "I've been inside your every thought, you do have a reason, you call him Yellow Leader, among other, _less_ polite things!" The being giggled again.

Yellow Leader? What could having a Soulmate do-! _Oooh_! Tord smirked at his forming plan to break down Y.L's stubborn walls and to get him to agree with his little _alliance_.

"Well than, who is it?" Tord asked. Glitter jumped into the form of a penguin, "That would too easy, too _boring!_ You find out for yourself!" The sparkling bird shrunk into a butterfly, flapping its wings over to rest on one of Tord's devil hair horns.

Tord signed in annoyance but as he throught about every dream he had with Glitter in it, it become quite clear.  
Art, mirrors, bass and a zombie movie?  
It was time to go visit some old friends again.


	2. Ch2 A Drunk Passes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit Tom...

Tom took another swig of whatever was in that glass before letting his heavy head fall onto the counter. Tom didn't normally go to bars, too many people, but Edd was getting worried again so he would rather piss strangers off than cause Edd any grief. Tom was a regular now. He lifted his face up, to check if his glass had been refilled yet. He thumped a fist on the bench when it wasn't.

"Mor-or!" Tom demanded, voice cut off with a rush of bile in his throat that he had to swallow before going on.

The bartender came over, or at least Tom assumed they where, the bartender looked more like a blob of black. "Sir, I think you've had enough..." They calmly stated. Tom slammed both his hands down, "I don' air wha yo...ew thing!" Is what Tom managed in reply. The bartender shook their head, "No, besides you've stopped paying."

"Pu... in on, me tab..." Tom slurred, barely holding onto the conversation. "I would but you're upsetting other customers and they're leaving so you're making us lose money here, bud." The bartender tried to keep things friendly with the drunk but he singled to another employee for backup, they didn't think Tom would go willingly.

They were right, "Go ge som morrrr!" He yelled, picking up his glass to throw but his clumsy fingers where off, it was shoved off the bench and shattered on the ground. Tom went to stand but his head had other ideas. It was too heavy to carry- _smack_ went his face. He felt two pairs of arms around his shoulder's.

"Ok, time to leave buddy, call a taxi or a friend or something." One of them said as they lead, mostly carried, a confused Tom out the door. Only when the door was shut behind him did he register what had happened. "NOO-!..." Tom tried to sound loud and tough but more bile rose. He swallowed it back down, making a face at the taste. He stood, waiting to see if the door would open for him, when it remained closed he tried to open it himself but he just couldn't figure out the door handle. He groaned at his foggy vision and stumbled away towards the car park. His legs catch on something, the ground rushes up and Tom has his arms flying out to stop his face from more abuse.

He couldn't stop it this time. Vomit rose and kept coming. Pooling on the ground and splattering back onto his hoodie and hands. It covered his face. He tore himself away from the overwhelmingly need to sleep right there. He crawled around the pile of awful smell and dimly heard the moan of the passed out women he had tripped over.

Tom's head bumped into a wheel. He used the car as support in standing up. Even through he wasn't really sure on where he was, he was sure that this was most _definitely_ his car. He pats his pants back pocket, fumbling with putting a hand inside it. But his numb fingers couldn't find his car keys. The ground swayed under him and his eye lids had long since creeped half closed. He glared at an annoyingly bright light that shone above what he believed to be his car. He blamed the red glitter for everything before feeling himself fall.

~~~

Tom was searching for something. All he could see was black and grey as he was jerked around. Tom wasn't the one searching he realised, he was being dragged along against his will. He gave up with looking into an empty void as empty as his eye sockets. He didn't want to look. He wanted to go back into a dreamless sleep so he didn't have to think. Whatever this person or thing was looking for it could find on it's own. He fell through his bedroom door and into his bed. Only to be tugged back into the same void of darkness, looking. Tom huffed, annoyed, he drops back into bed and resists the pull that seems to tug him from inside his own skin. It was looking for something important. Tom was sure. But he didn't want to look. He felt he shouldn't look. He didn't _deserve_ to look. The being seemed to hesitate before going on to look without him. Good. Tom wouldn't be any help anyway.

~~~

Tom blinked, waking up to his room, before quickly shutting his lids to the sunlight coming in from the window. What a strange dream... He rolled over, trying to recall what happened last night. A piece of paper lay on his bedside table. Tom sluggishly reached an arm out to grab it. It was a note, it read, ' _You where out all night lucky I found you! Come on over so we can talk -Edd'_

Tom groaned, letting his head fall back into his pillow that needed a wash. Holding it up had been too much effort with his hangover, he wanted to stay still all day. He eventually had to move otherwise he would of thrown up in his bed.

  
It was afternoon when Tom finally made it too Edd's apartment. Matt was there too. Fixing his hair in a mirror. Tom trudged over to the green hoodie wearing man. Mad at himself for burdening Edd with having to come pick him up. Edd lept from the sofa once he saw Tom.

"There you are! I was just about to come check on you!" He greeted.

"Uh huh, sure Edd."

"I was! Anyway, the bar called me, if you're wondering how I found you."

The bar knew Edd's phone number because Tom passed out a lot so Edd just gave his number to them to call him when needed. Probably not a good idea to give out his number to strangers but nothing bad has come of it... yet.

Edd's smile faulted. Tom could tell his friend was worried about him. There was an awkward pause as neither of them knew what to say.

"You look awful!" Edd remarked to break the silence, "You need sun, we all do!"

Matt walks over at this. "Why? Is my skin too pale?" He asked, a little worried. Edd chuckles, "Matt, you look dashing as always!" He assures him. The ginger grins, cheerful once more. "Good because I have a date tonight!"

Tom sinks into the couch as Edd's face dims in joy before pricking right back up. "That will be fun! With who?"

"Oh, she is so pretty! Her name is Rosa! She thinks I'm handsome! Edd you have to see her! She isn't as pretty as me of course but nobody, but me, is perfect!" Matt gushed. In his own way that lead him to gushing about himself again.

"She does sound nice... but.. maybe we should go out together instead? T-the three of us? We could go on a picnic. It'll be fun!" Edd suggested, shaking off an unwelcome feeling of jealousy. Matt was his friend, he couldn't always hang around Edd, he had his own life too. But hanging out with the three all together was something Edd loved doing. That was all.

"Seems a bit late for a picnic..." Tom mumbles from the sofa, "Yeah," Matt agrees, "maybe tomorrow Edd? I should leave now though, back to my mirror room, I want to look a 20 out of 10!" Matt excitedly pranced out of the room.

"See ya, Matt!"

Edd sighs and plops himself beside Tom. The eyeless guy picked up on Edd's mood, "You concerned about him?" He asked, secretly hoping he was worried about Matt and not about his drinking.

Edd decided to open up to his hungover friend, maybe he'll be the voice of reason to calm Edd's nerves, "Yeah, he has been going on lots of dates lately, which is totally fine but the girls he dates are only looking for one night stands and even though he brushes it off I can tell it really hurts him."

"Yeah, amazes me how one so full of himself can be so insecure at the same time." Tom grins before grimacing at a wave of pain in his head.

"I hope Rosa actually cares about him, though I sadly doubt it..." Edd played with the strings of his hoodie.

"He'll be fine, Edd don't worry. Hell, Matt'll probably forget her name in the morning!"


	3. Ch3 The Other Side Of Tord's Dreams

~~~

Tom slouches on a bench, away from the picnic table where his friends are chatting noisily. His eye lids frowned at his empty of alcohol hands. Edd had said he would bring it but he had forgotten. The cars zoomed past on the road on the other side of the trees. Matt and Edd's laughter raised in volume and Tom glared at the grass. He wasn't ready to forgive Edd for leaving his drinks behind.

The grass was really green and looked soft. It would be relaxing to sleep on it.

Matt was eating some chips and crunching the bag, really loudly. Tom moved his glare over to them and saw Edd trying to catch the chips Matt threw at him in his mouth. One went flying into his forehead and sent them both into fits of giggles again. They didn’t seem to mind Tom wasn’t joining in.

Tom went back to watching grass grow. Would anyone mind if he just lay down for a moment? Become one with nature and all th- OK Matt is really annoying him! His eyes frowned further as he tried to block the gravel crunching out.

Matt chucked the bag away once he found it was empty. It ending up in Tom's view, which was obviously very bad. How could Tom daydream about sleeping with rubbish ruining the grass bed?

"Matt, don't litter!" Edd gasps, even through Tom is sure he has seen Edd litter before. But Matt scoops up the chip bag and goes to find a bin anyway.

Edd walks over to sit besides Tom. "You probably already figured, but I left the alcohol on purpose..." He confesses.

"Exactly why I don't want to talk with you right now!" Tom crosses his arms. Edd gives him an apologetic look, "Hey, if you can prove that you can stay off beer, wine and _anything_ alcoholic for at least a week than I promise to stop pestering you about it for ... the rest of the month!" Edd declares.

Tom finally stops glaring, thinking about a whole three weeks without being told "No!" or "That's enough!" He sat up straighter, uncrossing his arms and smirking a little as an idea came to him, "Ok, but only if you ask Matt out on date."

Edd becomes a deep shade of red almost immediately, "W-what?!" He stuttered madly. Tom only grinned, "You have to wait for his response too, than you can decide if you want to tell him I told you too or not." He chuckled at Edd's flustered face. "W-why that? I-I-I mean! Just... it's going to make Matt more proud of his looks!" Edd avoids eye contact. It will be fine, he assures himself, Matt and him where good friends, it would be treated as a funny joke, Matt would respond with an over the top "Oh my dear friend! My _impossibly_ good looks have you trapped in feelings for me forever, but _alas_! I can not return them, please don't cry!" Edd smiled at the metal image of the dramatic ginger. Feeling his cheeks cool.

"Alright fine! That's not hard."

Edd and Tom shake hands.

 

"When's the food ready?" Matt asked, popping up between them. "Ah!" Edd jumped, feeling his cheeks warm again, he quickly tried to disguise it all as jumping up to check on the food when Tom began to laugh.

~~~

Tom stood like a dark cloud in Matt's mirror room. The ginger was fanatically turning his head to see himself in different angles. He had another date with some chick named Dora but her name has changed three times in the three sentences that Matt had talked about her so it probably wasn't her real name. Tom cursed Edd, Edd was normally the one to help Matt out with this stuff but the artist was stuck in one of his inspired moods and couldn't tear his eyes from the paper he was drawing on to listen to Matt. Not that Tom was actually listening right now either.

Tom peered into a mirror, seeing a sickly looking face look back at him. Ew. His hair was greasy enough to look wet and his skin was covered in odd patches of skin, some sunburnt and some too pale. His empty eyes bore into him. Adding weight to his chest. Matt's head appeared over his shoulder. Flawless skin and sparking blue eyes. Tom looked like an alpaca next to a race horse.

"Do you think I should wear my hoodie?" Matt asked, snapping Tom out of his thoughts, "Huh? Yeah, why?" He tried to refocus on the conversation. Matt's graze down casted, "Rena told me I was gay because I was wearing purple, I said I wasn't but she didn't believe me and got really mad and stormed out..." He explains.

Tom turned to face him, "Oh..." Shit, what was he meant to say to that? "Um, I think.. that you probs be best not to listen to people like that... you don't wanna end up with someone who thinks that way anyway right?" Tom tried to smile reassuringly, key word, tried. Matt looked up, a slight frown on his face, "Yeah, I guess you're right..." He trailed off, still unsure. Tom looked around for something to distract him with, "Hey is that a mark on your face?" Tom pointed to an imaginary spot on Matt's cheek. His eyes quickly widened, "What?!" He gasped, rushing towards the nearest mirror, "where?!" He panicked.

Tom let slip one of his small rare but true smiles.

~~~

The eyeless man stepped over spilled pencils in one of Edd's rooms. The walls looked like they where literally wallpapered with his drawings, leaving no gaps between them. Edd was really into it, so into it that he hadn't left his home for almost three days. Tom was here to see how he was, also he was getting sick of just hearing Matt's voice. Tom had visited Edd before and he was always grinning wildly so Tom knew he was happy and he was glad. But Edd usually shoved him out after a while so he could get back to drawing.

Looking over the pictures he noticed a trend. Happy couples, watching fireworks, having dinner, holding hands and people who where alone had dead flowers in their hair, drowned in tears and where stuck outside an invisible barrier while a couple embraced inside it.

Now, Tom didn't think himself a _genius_ of any sort but... _maybe_ something was up with Edd and how he truly felt about Matt and his dates.

Tom frowned at how Edd must be feeling right now. He moved to find Edd but a soft snore drew him towards a messy desk where a brunette was sleeping peacefully, hand still clutching a pencil and a dark furred cat curled up against the back of his head. Tom let go a breath, he had no idea how to comfort Edd about this sort of thing. Or just comforting in general.

~~~

Tom sat with Susan, Tomee Bear sitting on his pillow as the audience, in his blue painted bedroom. Notes hummed softly around his body as he strummed gently at his guitar strings. He could really go for some alcohol right now. He was having withdrawal problems. His mouth was dry and water wasn't helping, it didn't help the need he felt inside either. He craved it almost desperately but Edd had taken it all and hid it somewhere, as if he didn't trust Tom's word.

Well, Edd doesn't know about his secret stash... but that was for emergencies, when he couldn't get to sleep and the emptiness taunted him.

Playing Susan was the next best thing. He closed his eyeless eye lids, blocking out the apartment surrounding him, his mind latched onto his music and followed it. Not thinking about anything other than the low notes. His shoudlers release their unconscious tension.

_And Tom was calm._

~~~

They where watching Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell number something on the Telly in Edd's home. Matt in the middle, more interested in his gold framed mirror and Tom on his right, mostly watching Edd, who was on Matt's left, because seeing him double over at zombies biting women's heads off and "funny" one liners was more entertaining than the show itself.

Than there was a pun joke, Edd choked on his spit as he beat his hand down on the arm rest, kicking out in his laughter he slipped off the edge onto his carpet. Tom brust out laughing and Matt, distracted by the man hopelessly trying to breathe through his laughter, put his mirror away, adding his own cheery laughs to the mix.

When Edd finally calmed down enough to drag himself back onto the sofa again, their laughter had fadded but the rosey glow of it remained. Matt didn't even take out his mirror again, instead choosing to watch the brunette with a small amused smile snug on his face.

  
Whoa! Edd could tear Matt's eyes away from _HIMSELF_?! Tom snorted.

~~~


	4. Ch4 Let's Face it, They're Cute! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuties.  
> Love is so easy!  
> ...Right?

Tom smirked at Edd's brightly blushing face, "Come on," Tom began, "we made a deal. You can't back out now!" He hadn't had any alcohol all week...well... apart from at night but he could hardly be blamed for that! What else would stop his mind from shouting, but getting drunk? When he's alone, staring at his ceiling begging himself to fall asleep, there's only his thoughts to keep him company. They were unwanted company. You see, Tom's thoughts are a bunch of assholes, so... it's not like he cheated with Edd's deal or anything.

Apart from those few times he stuck out during the day to ... _all right_ so he cheated! But this needed to be done, Edd would thank him later.

"Ok! Ok." Edd waved him away, "I'll do it but I don't see what's so entertaining abo-"

"Hell- _oooo!"_ Matt appeared in the doorway of Edd's place, cutting whatever Edd was saying off and causing his head to snap to attention, brown eyes taking up half his face as he let out a squeak of terror.

"Hey Matt!" Tom greeted, sly smirk growing, "perfect timing, get over here!"

Matt strides towards them, all big smiles and clueless eyes. Tom nudged his red cheeked friend with his elbow, Edd shot him a ' _I'm going to kill you later_ ' look before stepping forward.

"U-umm, hey! Matt... I have something to ask you..." Edd felt like his entire face was burning, he stared at his shoes, he couldn't look Matt in his big dumb blue seas right now. "Oh, sure, what is it Edd?" He asked overly cheerful. "W-well, I'm I-I-I..." Edd stammered, "Are you okay Edd?" Matt's voice lowered in concern.

 _Why was this so hard?_ The brunette breathed in deeply. Just get it over with, Matt will reject Edd, than he can say he and Tom made a deal and he didn't actually mean it so everything will resume as per usual. "What-to-go-on-a-date?" He rushed in one breath, "... with me?" He added hesitatly, forcing himself to look up into wide sky coloured eyes.

 

Matt was shocked into silence, not even an over dramatic gasp was released. Edd wanted to take _him_ out on a date?! _EDD_?! Well, Matt knows he's gorgeous and he is gay for himself but he never imagined that Edd would be gay for him too! "Ah, Matt?" Edd questioned the man that's frozen behind a pair of huge surprised eyes. Right, Edd asked him a question, he should answer. _Did_ he want to? He thought back to his other dates, they would go have dinner or see a movie before heading to 'bed together' and than he's told to leave and the next day they never pick up their phones when he rings. But Edd was right next door, so even if he did lose his phone like all the other girls must of, (at least he try's to convince himself this is so) he would still be able to talk with him. Plus going out with Edd sounds like a lot of fun! They always had fun together and this would just be a slightly different kind of fun. Did he care that Edd was male though? Did that matter to him?

  
Edd awkwardly fiddled with his fringe as he waited for Matt to reply, "L-look! I-I well, um, you see, Tom actua-"

"Yes!"

"W-what?!" Edd's face was as red as a tomato and the blush creeped up to his ears as Matt's answer seeped in.

"Well, looks like that's my cue to leave!" Tom chuckles at Edd as he passes him.

"R-re- _REALLY_?! You mean it?!" Edd's face lights up, completely ignoring the snickering man as he walks out the door.

Why was he so happy? Did he actually _want_ to date Matt? When did that happen?!

"Yeah, of course Edd! I mean..." Matt slicked back his hair and puffed his chest out, "I can't deprive you of all _this_! That would be too cruel!" He exclaims in _all seriousness_ , with a faint blush finding his cheeks.

Edd giggled at his over confident act, yes, he most definitely wanted to date Matt, "Come here than!" He warped his arms around the freakishly tall (or at least he was to small bean Edd) ginger. Matt smiled at seeing his friend so happy.

Edd thought of something that needed to be cleared up first, he pushed back and held Matt at arms length, "Matt," he said his tone serious so Matt snapped to attention, "I don't want to only be with you for today like the girls you date, I want to take this serious, so no dating anybody else while we are together alright?" Edd had to make sure because you never know with Matt and what his views on relationships was.

Matt's face slowly lit up. He sucked in breath as if if he let it go he would explode. Edd wanted to be with him for _MORE_ than just one night? What did that mean?! "You mean as in you want to be boyfriend and boyfriend?!" He squeaked out. Edd dropped his arms in surprise, that was moving fast, but his face curved into a smile anyway, "Yes, Matt!" The ginger let out a squeal, shaking his hands in excitement like a fan at their favourite band's concert before leaping forward and scooping up Edd in his arms, " _Eeeedddd_!" He held him close, swinging him around the room, "Ah! Matt careful!" Edd laughed.

"We have to tell Tim!"

"Tom!"

"Yeah him too, we'll tell everybody!" Matt let him down and grabbed his hand dashing with him out of the apartment.

"TIM!"

"TOM!"

They called out to the smug looking blue hoodie wearing man learning on the wall in the hallway.  
"EDD'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW TIN!"  
He chuckled, "It's Tom, and yeah, I kinda figured this would happen, but boyfriends already?" He made eye contact with a pair of brown eyes hiding in embarrassment behind the tall joyful Matt.  
"Damn, don't you move quick Edd?" He grinned.

Before their conversation could go any further, a person clearing their throat made their heads turn to two people wearing long white doctor coats. One of the men was only just taller than Tom and sported some impressive eyebrows and had an old scar across one eye. The other could rival Matt's height and had dark tan skin and a fancy hair cut with a clipboard clutched in his hand. He was kinda hot! (Tom's first impression)

Fancy hair spoke first, "Hello, I'm Pat and this is Pau, you must be Edd, Matt and Tom, right?"


	5. Ch5 Devil Child Is Here~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO DECIDED TO FINALLY ROCK UP?!

Tord has a plan. Sadly it doesn't involve gaint robots but... it is a pretty good plan. In order to find his Soulmate Tord is going to regrain the trio's trust with his excellent acting skills. Once that is done, he just needs skin to skin contact to form the Soulmark, than, now knowing which of the annoying three is his Soulmate, he can kidnap them. Simple and easy.

But why doesn't Tord just run up and slap their faces to make the mark? Well, a stubborn piece of shit can awnser that! Glitter has and is _still_ refusing to reveal the mark until his Soulmate actually trusts him! What's with that?!

It was quite easy to find the three again. What, with all the connections he has. They didn't even move that far away, well, Tord guessed they didn't expect to be tracked down again.

Anyway, back to Tord's genius plan. Pat and Pau where to pretend to be his concerned "docters." And it wouldn't be hard to convince the dumb three of that with the white coats they were wearing as their uniforms. Doesn't hurt that Pat's a good actor as well. Tord hadn't been spotted yet, as he is behind the two soldiers a little way back. He felt his body shake, a gleeful smile slipping past as he thought of Yellow Leader's face when he rocks up to a meeting with his Soulmate under wing. Tord quickly wiped his face clean but let his hand still shake slightly, the bozos will probably think it's nerves, which will only aid his plan.

"We have been looking after your friend after an unknown accident." Stated Pat, tucking a pen behind his ear, "We are very sorry to bring this news to you but we must explain to you that he has lost almost all of his memories, but, he has retained some from way back in his past, and that's how we found out about you." Official doctor voice Pat said.

 

 

Pat was met with blank stares. Edd cleared his throat, obviously he was going to have to be the one to clear this up, "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong people!" He smiled politely, "We don't have any other friends besides ourselves!" He tried to joke even though what Pat said about that person is very serious.

Pat's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Really? But the only clear memories he has is of past experiences with people who where described to look just like you three."

Tom shook his head, deciding it was time to send them away, "Nope, sorry-"  
"Are you sure?" Interrupted Pat before Tom could say more, "You really don't know anyone named Tord Rød?"

The world grounded to a halt, birds froze in midair, time stopped. Or maybe it was just Tom's breathing that stopped, his body locking into place. _No! It couldn't be!_

Edd's jaw dropped, "Wha?" _He must of heard wrong!_

Matt titled his head, _huh?_

The two docters parted to either side. And there, behind them, standing as clear as Matt's skin, was Tord. Hands in a bright red hoodie, hanging head, shoulders hunched. Edd gasped, hand flying to his mouth, and stepped back.

Tom let out a growl, feeling his hands curl into fists, "Why would you EVER come back here?" He snarled, voice low, just behind a thinning barrier stopping it from breaking into a raging yell.

Pat quickly spoke up, "We thought that to help get his memories back he should do things that are familiar with him and you are the only things he can remember clearly. But we should warn you, it's highly unlikely that he will ever get them back." And that warning, is the reassurance that Tord won't remember ever wanting to harm them.  
Tom stomped forward, getting ready to shout 'Fuck off!' but he felt a hand on his shoulder, tugging him back. It was Edd. "What does he remember, than?" He asked, almost breathlessly, not quite believing what was happening.

"Edd..." Tom gritted his teeth, "no..."

Pat's eyes lit up, seeing their chance, "Not much I'm afraid, mostly just the four of you laughing or hanging out ... together."

Edd turned to the eyeless man besides him, "Don't you see Tom?" He asked, pulling him closer, "Tord can't remember!" He whispered, excitement lacing his words.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's still a crazed communist!" Tom hissed quietly back. Edd shook his head, "No, Tom, he could be different if he doesn't remember wanting to take over the world." Tom just started at him in amazement, was he actually going to welcome this _prick_ back? After his betrayal?

Edd stepped forward, "What do you know about us?" He asked, trying to gauge how much Tord remembers. And if he should be worried about being charged for attempted murder or something. If anything _they_ should be the ones ascusing _Tord_ for attempted murder.

Tord lifted his head, revealing his face. Edd yelped springing back. "What?!" Tom jumped to grab Edd's sleave, ready to pull him away from Tord wearing his evil smirk with his fingers on a trigger. But when he looked ... he saw someone else entirely.

Tom saw a face twisted in fear, lips tight and the one visible eye opened wide and searching. Caramel hair ruffled and parted in the middle with a bandage that covered the other eye. Long strips of burned scarred skin stretched it's ugly way across half of their face. _Tord's_ face.

"I-I'm sorry!" His voice was quite and he spoke quick as if he really was. "I know my face can be... " He pulled up an arm to cover his injuries. "This better?"

Tom looked at Edd, watching his eyes tear up, "Edd, no..." He repeated, knowing it was useless, Edd was a sucker for helping people. Pat spoke up again, "He has been greatly affected by an explosion of some kind. He is okay now to live on his own, and he even has a living space on this very floor! You will see us around because we will come to check up on him but we are hoping that you can help him." He learns over to Edd, knowing he just needs to convince _him_ for phase one of their plan to work out, "he's very sad most days, won't even get out of bed sometimes." Edd was already nodding.

  
Tord lowered his arm to gently tug on Pau's coat, Tord leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Tom narrowed his eyes, not enjoying anything that's going on right now. Pau nodded. "Pat we have to go, there's other patients in need." He spoke for the first time. His voice was gruff and seemed impatient.

"Oh! Yes of course! We'll let you get settled in Tord!" They both turned to go back, walking around the scarred man. Tord span around, eye flashing in fear, he gripped Pat's arm tightly, shaking his head furiously. Pat smiled warmly, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. And remember that we will always come whenever you need us!" He patted Tord's shoulder and continued to walk away, waving goodbye to all four men.

The trio didn't see Tord's smug little grin as he watched his soldiers enter the elevator. There were so many things wrong and down right suspicious about this, but of course the three dumbos belived it all. When he turned around to face his victims again his face was back to lost and scared. They looked at each other for a mintue without saying anything. Tord could tell that they would need a minute to process. "I-I-I have to- I still need to- have bags to unpack!" He stammered, to Edd and Matt he looked like he was afraid of them. To Tom, well ... he still didn't trust him.

Tord quickly fumbled around for his apartment key and scrambled over to a door, shoving the key inside and flinging open the door to flee into safety.

"Ok, can someone please explain what just happened here?" Matt asked.

  
Tom growled, "Fucker's going to get a harpoon through his head is what!" He exclaimed, feeling rage melt his shock. Edd shook his head, waving his arms in a frantic 'no', "He isn't dangerous anymore! Didn't you see him? That's not the old Tord at all!" Tom rolled his eyes, even though nobody could tell with the black voids his eyes where, "He still tried to _kill me!_ " Edd sighed deeply, "I know... You don't have to talk with him and you _certainly_ don't have to forgive him, but I'm going to at least _try_."

Tom threw his hands in the air and stormed off, "Where are you going?" Matt asked as Tom yanked his door open, "To get drunk!" He slammed it on their faces. " _Fair enough_..." Muttered Edd as he picked up Matt's hand and lead him back inside to his living room. "So who was that in the red before, Edd?" The ginger asked, "I feel like I might have see him before somewhere..." Matt put a hand to his large chin. Edd smiled, Matt may have trouble remembering things but he never forgot about Edd and that made him feel special. "Tord used to be our friend but he left without warning, so Tom is upset at him but now's he's back and he’s been in an accident that has badly hurt him." Edd explained, skipping over the part about betrayal. He didn't want to dampen Matt's cheerfulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gawd! Thx guys for 18 kudos! That's amazing! :D


	6. Ch6 Tord's 10/10 Acting Skillz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky lil' shit...

Tord stood in his red painted room going over ideas to win his three old friends over. He is hoping his Soulmate is Matt because, quite frankly, he would be the easiest to convince of things. He'll probably forget his new boyfriend within a week. But if not Matt than Tord would prefer Edd. Edd would be easy to control with threats to kill his friends but if his Soulmate was Tom... well, that would be very unfortunate for Tord but a leader must sacrifice for the greater gain- _good!_ He meant good! Anyway, he's already sacrificed a lot so why stop now? Besides, if it was _somehow_ Tom, even though Tord _seriously doubts it_ , he could probably just do the same thing he would do with Edd, just adding in a few bribes of alcohol here and there.

Tord pulled out a phone, same colour pattern as the metal arm under the bandages that held it. It was special as in it couldn't be tracked by most things but just to stay safe Tord kept his text to Pau and Pat vague. Just enough to let them know that, no, they haven't kicked him out yet. Stuffing the device back into his pocket along with his robot hand he looked around the almost bare room he was in. There was no furniture apart from his bed and a drawer full of clothes (and weapons, duh). And the kitchen had it's own built in cupboards. Tord heard a thump from out in the building's hallway.

He pushed the door open softly and wandered out hoping Edd or Matt was around so he could look scared and scurry off. Once they felt he was no harm they would come around. It was Matt. He was carrying packs of alcohol, "Oh, hello Torn!" He grinned when he noticed Tord. "H-hi..." Tord quickly avoided his graze. Matt heaved up another package, "Can you help me out with these?" He asked, "I'm taking them to Trims house since Edd says they belong to him." He explained, reaching down to pick up another.  
"Oh, ah, sure." Tord went over faking hesitation even through he was pretty sure that there was no need to act around Matt. The dumb rock. He reached out a hand to grab a pack and "accidentally" brushed his hand against Matt's as he lifted another up. No Soulmark, damn, Tord was pretty sure Matt already trusted him so this meant that he wasn't his Soulmate. Now he was going to have to enter Tom's home and be most likely _punched in his goddamn face_ and he wouldn't be able to fight back if he wanted his plan to work.  
Tord could only carry one of the three bundles of alcohol using his real hand since he couldn't explain his advanced robot arm away if it was seen. He didn't want to risk ripping the bandages warped around it or having the trio peer a little too closely. He kept it tucked in his hoodie. Luckily though, Matt seemed fine carrying most of them as they made their way over to Tom's apartment.

Stepping into the room Tord's eye was immediately drawn to Tom who had recently tucked into his emergency drinks and was red faced and slumped against the wall. The pair placed their loads on the dark blue counter. "Thanks for helping," Matt smiles, always ever so bloody cheerful, "I'll see ya later, I'm going over to Edd's place now." He waved and Tord said goodbye with a small smile before letting his face drop into it's natural position.

  
Facing Tom Tord threw a disgusted look at him, getting drunk was his answer to _literally_ everything. Tom's spiked head pricked up when his eyeless sockets spotted the unwelcome man. An empty can came flying towards Tord, "Fuck you commie!" Tom shouted, glaring at the can that only bounced harmlessly off of Tord's leg instead of brutality murdering him. _Fuck_ that can too.

Tord sucked in a breath, reining himself in. Remember Tord, just focus on your mission. Tord cooled his expression back to fearful, he didn't know if Tom would remember anything but he wasn't taking any chances after last time. "T-Tom, was it?" He hated pretending to be scared and God forbid, _weak_ , but it was something that had to be done.

Tom was busy picking up the cans piled around him and shaking them, all appeared to be empty, he tossed the final can away from him and glared at Tord, "Pass that over." He ordered, gesturing to the alcohol on the counter.

Oh, _yes_ , bloody perfect, Tord could piss Tom off _without_ dropping his act! He fiddled with one of his hoodie's strings, looking down at the checkered floor, "A-are you sure? I don't think that-"  
"JUSSST!" Tom pulled his legs up and failed at standing, "GIVVVE!"  
Tord shook his head, enjoying Tom's anger behind an innocent and concerned face, "It's not good for you! You will have a really bad hang over tomorrow."  
Tom fails at standing again, "I know you don't care about me! So just give me..." He gave up trying to stand and began crawling over.

"Maybe I should put these somewhere higher..." Tord reached out for the pack of cans.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Snarled Tom, staining to pull himself up using the counter as help. Some where out in the building Tord heard someone shout "WHAT?!"  
Tom finally managed to stand, leaning heavily on the bench, he reached out for the nearest pack only for Tord to snatch it away at the last second. Tom thumped his hand on the counter, "You give that back!"

Tord heard the door open, probably Matt bringing more alcohol, "I won't let you drown yourself in this Tom!" He crooned, quite enjoying himself as he placed the drinks in a cabinet above his head so the drunk Tom won't be able to get to it until he is sober and can balance well, _which_ won't be for a while. Tord swiped another pack as Tom sluggishly reached for it, "You'll get alcohol poisoning!" He protested as Tom moved around the edge and ducked down, ripping though a cardboard and the secret storage space inside it to pull out his last emergency drink, "I know we both won't give a shit if that happens..." Tom grumbled, vision blurring, as he pulled himself upright once more while opening the can.

"I _do care_ Tom!" Tord outright lied, placing the last group of drinks away, "You might die!" He put a hand gently on his shoulder, Tom slapped it away, "Don't you _fucking_ touch me!" But the sharp movement made him slip his drink onto his arm and splat on the floor, "You dumb bloody com-!" Tom stepped forward to take a swing at him but his foot slipped on the wet tile, Tord reached out on reflex, catching him in his arms, "Careful there." Tord hesitantly placed an arm over Tom's shoulder, he was all sweaty and gross but it would piss him off. Tord got his desire as almost right away Tom shoved back, "I will shove my harpoon _SO FAR_ up your _ass_ it'll come out your _lying mouth!_ " He shouted. Tord couldn't help but grin, he was so angry! "Please don't, that sounds rather painful." Tord stated calmly. Tom spat in his face before turning and stumbling off to walk into a wall. Tord wiped his cheek and turned around to deal with Matt who he had forgotten for a moment was even there.

"Sorry about him."  
Tord jumps, because he hadn't expected that voice, "E-Edd?" His eyes widen as he watches Edd walk over and rest his arms on the counter.  
' _Shit, I wasn't acting as scared and as shy as I should of been! He's going to think I'm suspicious and then, whoop, game over! God, stupid stupid stupid!'_  
Than Edd gives him a warm smile, "You needn't look so worried! I'm not like Tom, I actually _do_ want to help you..." He looked down when he lied, he didn't want to help Tord 'regain his memories', in fact he never wanted Tord to remember at all, "... I heard from Matt you were in here and... I never would of expected to see you even remotely concerned or ever trying to help Tom." Edd shook his head slightly, ' _maybe..._ ' his small smile and hopeful eyes said, ' _maybe you have changed_.' "I'll help so don't feel bad."  
Tord smiles slightly and thanks Satan that he hasn't just ruined his mission as he scratches the back of his neck, "You all just... didn't seem to be happy about my arrival... well, there was Matt who didn't seem to mind much."  
"Yeah, Matt has trouble remembering things he doesn't like or care about."

Tord looks at Edd as if this idea had only just come to him, "Have I... did I... do you guys some wrong in the past? Is that why Tom hates me? Because I... did something?"  
Edd feels like crying when he looks at Tord's earnest face, _'he really doesn't remember!'_ "Oh, ah... you and Tom just never really got along. Than you went away and I think... Tom was hurt, you know? Like, you two definitely weren't _best buds_ but your dislike of each other had calmed down over time and you two where half way there to a very strange friendship. But then you just up and left so suddenly, with no warning, so it was like this idea of moving had only just came to you and you left us so easily," Edd shrugged, "Tom was hurt, he never told me this but... I could tell," He smiled faintly at Tord who was shocked, for real, he didn't know what to say, was this really what Edd thought? To Tord it was just like he and Tom had just slowly resigned to tolerating each other's existence.  
"...Than you came back and me and Matt just welcomed you back like nothing had happened, but, Tom was still mad, he hadn't forgiven you and, well, you weren't very nice to him and I just ignored it. I thought that both of you would come around and settle back into our normal life but Tom didn't......" Edd paused, running his figures through his hair. "Than you just left again, we don't know what happened to you, a lot I guess."

Tord looked down at his fingers, wondering what to say, it seems like Edd was going to try to keep the whole robot thing a secret, that was fine by him, his wimpy persona wouldn't have to constantly apologise for it, but he probably should apologise right at this moment.

"Wow, I sound like a jerk." Tord began in a kind of defeated tone, "I'm sorry. I don't know who I was before but I _promise_ I won't, like, be an ass to you or Matt," He looked over to where Tom had given up on walking, curled up on the floor, " _or_ Tom, not anymore." Edd gave a warm smile. "I believe you. Now, we should probably leave before Tom sobers up enough to kick us out. Me and Matt are going to watch a movie, want to join?" He asked brightly, Tord smiled back, "I'd love too!"


	7. Ch7 Glittering Dreams Of Annoyance

Tord sat on Edd's sofa with his old friends on either side of him. The TV flashed with a zombie movie and the occasional car was heard driving down the road. The mood was calm and relaxed, for Edd and Matt at least. For Tord, he was stuck in the dreadful state of being bored. The undercover man glanced over to where Ringo sat proudly purring on his owner's lap. He reached over to pat the dark fur and _accidentally on purpose_ bumped his fingers with Edd's who where also trailing along the cat's back.  
  
Glitter said when the Soulmark forms he would feel it like a butterfly's kiss or an avalanche of hurt. But there were no such feelings and no Soulmark to be seen. That must mean his Soulmate is To-NO! T-there's a chance that Edd still doesn't completely trust him! Tord retracts his hand quickly. It would be rash to rule him out so soon. He looks up at Edd who giggles at a joke from the movie and he prays that it's Edd, not Tom. It can't be Tom. He doesn't want it to be Tom. _Anyone_ was better than Tom! He forces himself to just enjoy the movie.

Tord let himself be sucked into the world of zombie pirates from hell. Soon, a small smile smile joined Edd's laughs and Matt's chuckles. Though he'll deny it was even the least bit genuine.

 

Tord fell alseep. And so easily too. It had been hard recently for Tord to sleep.  
"Cuz you feels safe!" Glitter tells him, floating above his head in the black void.

"Can you not read my mind?" Tord huffs, body materialising once he's conscious of not actually having one. He wore his red hoodie and had two real, flesh and blood arms, he glanced at them, feeling a pang of sadness mixed with anger. He shook his right arm out, seeing the skin fade into red metal. He wasn't about to pretend to himself that his catastrophic failure didn't happen. The fact is that Tord made a mistake, but, one he has learned from.

"Nope!" Glitter danced around in front of him, "I'm trapped in it, remember? I couldn't if I tried!" They shrunk into a puppy, "I'm being forced to do this! The only way I can leave this terrible place is through the things you call Soulmarks!" Glitter expanded into an elephant, prancing above Tord's head.  
"Than why wait till he bloody trusts me?!" Tord shouts up at them, "Just hurry up and make the fucking mark!"  
"But that would be boooring!" They fell dramatically into their human form and onto the ground that Tord had just thought up, it was a bit strange though, the floorboards went on forever. He's still trying to figure out how to do the whole ' _think stuff into existence'_ thing.  
"Then don't complain about being forced against your will when you could just as easily end this!" Tord yells, he's really losing his patience with this whole thing. It's only been a day but he was already sick of pretending to be nice and, ugh, _weak_.

Glitter scoffed and Tord felt himself be shoved backwards into a dream. A dream of Tom's kitchen. He's reminded of his talk with Edd and drunk Tom. Tord frowns, crossing his arms, "Yeah, this is real useful, Glitter! I already know it's either Edd or Tom!"

He hears laughter and a whisper of " _Maybe don't yell at me next time."_ Needless to say, Tord doesn't like Glitter all that much.

~~~

Glitter rammed into Tom's mind, clawing their way through the sticky barrier that pushed them out, punching them in waves. Glitter spread apart, each tiny speck of red squirming it's way past Tom's defences, coming together again on the other side. They sighed in annoyance, unlike Tord's mind Glitter could not simply just know everything straight away once he found the key to the wires in his brain. Tom was fogged with alcohol and covered in locked Tom-made cages and Glitter had to sort through everything one cell at a time. If only Glitter had thought to do this before when it would of been easier and he wasn't drunk as all hell, and not just hang around enough to know the basics, what the Soul yearns for, but Tom had rejected Glitter's help and ... they felt kinda offended. Who was Tom to turn away their help? They know he only did that because he has extremely low self worth views about himself, but still, Glitter was the one who decided if somebody deserved a Soulmate or not. And they had decided that a damaged alcoholic asshole and a power hungry communist did, _without a shadow of doubt,_ deserve a Soulmate.

To find what they were looking for will take a while. But, oh well, it's not like Glitter has anything better to do. May as well find out how Tom could ever trust Tord again. And if they could find this out than maybe they'll find some good tips to tell Tord about how to gain his trust. You know, if Tord doesn't yell at them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter! But the next is much longer!


	8. Ch8 Everyone Is Irritating Except Tord Because He Commands An Army And Therefore Is Always Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the best at coming up with chapter names, I say with absolutely no sarcasm in my bones at all.

Tord's foot tapped on the carpet and the other swung as he lounged on Edd's sofa. He was wearing a frown and a thin impatient mouth. He was quite annoyed, at everything. Today would mark the third day Tord had woken up in the apartment block. Matt and Edd had only been just too happy to include and fuss over him the whole time. So, yeah, his plan is going quite smoothly but that's not the problem… The real problem is that Edd and Matt JUST WILL NOT STOP BEING SAPPY! They were constantly snuggling! It made Tord want to gag every time they did something all sweet and gooey, like _feeding each other strawberries_ , just no, _ew_.

The couple were together in the kitchen right now, Tord can hear them giggling through the walls, and they were beginning to make some very _interesting_ noises that Tord didn't want to think about.

From the other side came a thump, followed by one of those interesting sounds, and that's when Tord decided he would rather be talking with Tom than this. With a groan he slithered off the soft cushions and dragged his feet over to the door. Shutting it behind him he took a deep breath and forced himself to stand upright. Smoothing his face with a placid expression. Last time he tried this he had to duck a flying lamp.

Tord was at Tom's door before he realised he didn't have a good enough excuse to talk with someone who obviously didn't want him around, especially after last time. His shy and weak persona would rather sit bored in his room then to _burden_ Tom with his _unwanted_ presence. He glanced down, trying to think of a good reason and spotted a rumpled piece of paper. He bent to pick it up, words where displayed in terrible handwriting, it must of fell off of Tom's door, Tord figures. It read-

' _Edd-Matt, don't woRRy I'm not dead Just went for walk if you aRe neitheR Edd noR Matt, kindly piss off-Tom'._

Tord fought with a grin as he stuck the note back, ' _Classic stupid Tom, still the same as always hey?_ ', he smoothed out the tape to make sure it stayed this time. As he did so he noticed smaller words at the bottom-

' _diRections for ToRd, kys -EveRyone_ '

 

 

~~ _~flaaaash baaaack!~~~_

  
" _Get out of my home!" Tom yelled, saliva flying and fists balled up tight. He was ready to spring._  
" _H-hey, let's just calm down." Began Tord hesitantly from the other side of the table that he had strategically placed between them. "I mean no harm. I only want to be your friend. I'm sure we can both sit down and talk about this like…"  
Tord trailed off when he noticed the look of thunder on the other's face that turned into a tornado as he went on. He took a deep breath and tried again._  
"… _Like civilised p-_ "  
_Tom's arm darted out, clutching the nearest object. He threw it as hard as he could at Tord. The lamp flew and than jerked just as quickly as it caught at the power point and ripped the cord out to fly along with it but fell short of Tord. It slammed on the table and slid across the top to a slow, tense, stop._  
" _Tom!" Tord gasped, wide eye and open mouth, "I-I came as a friend! Honest!"_  
" _You are **not** a friend!" Tom stomped his foot, his shoulders bunched up and dangerously narrowed eyes. " **You** ," he spat out like the mere mention of Tord tasted like something rotten, "are a lying, deceiving, sliver tongued, horned devil monster! You hurt, abandon and desert everyone! But that's not enough for you, **no** , you just had to slither back into our lives to make us feel the worse pain, to **betray** us! And now you want to do it again..." Tom took a slow menacing step towards him.  
Tord gulped nervously, truly nervous at the venom in Tom's voice._  
_His sockets were pitch black and empty. Two black holes ready to drag him into the void and finish ripping him apart. How Tord hated those eyes._  
" _All you do is destroy." Tom snarled, taking another step, voice deadly low with the usual trace of alcohol in his breath.  
Tord had to stop himself from going instinctively into a fight stance and made himself back away with a wide scared eye instead, stiff muscles, ready to jump out of the way._  
_Tom moved ever closer, he was next to where the lamp had rolled to a stop now. "Destroying things..." Tom snatched his hand out and swiped the lamp, "is all you **ever** do!"_  
_He flung it hard and fast, Tord leaped sideways, twisting around even as he heard the glass globe smash on the wall behind him, he bolted, racing to the exit, hearing pounding feet charge._  
" _Leave and_ ** _never_** _come_ _back!"_

  
~~~~~~

 

Tord's brows narrowed, he knew what K, Y, S stood for. Tom actually meant it too. _Well_! At least now he knew Tom was _definitely_ not his Soulmate. ' _Why did I ever think there was some chance of that happening?'_ He wondered at his stupid thoughts, ' _I mean, we both clearly despise each other, there is no chance even in Hell that us being Soulmates would be even remotely possible!'_ With a last glare at Tom's shitty hand writing he turned away.

He grumbled over into his apartment and fell face first onto his bed, he groaned and pulled his chin up to rest on the red covers, there was nothing else to do with Tom gone and the other two occupied. He felt sleep gently tug at his eye lids and he gladly let it take him under.

Again, that quick. It was almost a joke, at his base after a long day of work he would drop dead onto his "humble" bed only to lay awake for hours on end, and here, Tord has literally only been fussed over like a child for three days and he goes right to sleep! Where was this quite mind when he actually needed it?!

Hearing a cheerful, but probably taunting, laugh above his head Tord already knew what he would find as he looked up in the ceiling-less room, a sky of black and grey, and there's Glitter all spaced out in a massive glittering cloud above him and there's also himself, sitting at a familiar desk in a familiar cold room.

Tord let his graze drop, Glitter floated down to sit delicacy down into their humanish outline on some paperwork. "Oh, this is your office!" Glitter exclaimed excitably and reached an arm out to tap at the wood, "Seems like it gets boring." They comment with (most likely fake) sadness.

The room was bare of photos or anything that would show what Tord's personality was like, just a load of paper and work. Tord shrugs, he must of thought of this place because he was impatient to return to the base. When he contacts Pat and Pau they always report back that everything is fine and going steady, but he still wants to be wearing his army coat again.

Glitter waves a hand dismissively in the cold air, "Soon, soon! Right now though..." They suddenly lean across the desk, sending papers flying. Tord couldn't help but feel annoyed as all the reports scattered and got mixed up even though he knew they weren't really the real papers he spent hours looking over for something he could use to help his side of the war.

Glitter was laying down quite merrily while they swung their legs around with their arms dissolving in red sparks. Tord can practically feel the giddy excitement in the air like a thick, disgustingly sweet, mist.

He leaned back, raising an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Glitter explored into giggles and darted forward to snake around him, suddenly silent, they pressed closer and whispered in his ear, "Time to dream."

The ground drops out from beneath Tord. With a single surprised yelp, he falls, watching his desk and dark cushioned chair disappear in the black. He lands with a soft thud onto the ground in his next Soulmate dream. Mind spinning unfocused, until it settled on being a joy sucking empty. Tord had to concentrate hard to pull himself into his own consciousness. ' _That's strange, shouldn't Edd be feeling happy? He has Matt and plenty of cola and bacon. Why would he be feeling this overwhelming ... **nothingness**?'_

Tord scans the area with a trained eye, the blades of grass, and everything else up close, seemed surprisingly clearer than usual. He examined the person who's mind he was placed onto the top of. Tord could only see grubby pants with small male hands tucked into their ... blue hoodie.

This wasn't Edd.

This was _not_ Edd.

Tord wanted to close his eye, turn his head away from the truth, but he couldn't as he didn't have a body to do so. He was forced to stare right at those dreadfully familiar checkered shoes in the grass before him. Tom. His perfect, life long partner, his _Soulmate_ , was the fucking Jehovah's Witness!

He jerked away, feeling the dream tear, and no matter how much Tord longed for it to vanish, he couldn't let that happen. He just had to suck it up. His Soulmate was Tom Blue and that did _not_ change any of his plans. He willed himself to calm down and think through this unwelcome surprise logically. He'll need to work really, really hard to even get Tom to start trusting him. And he can begin with some _good old communication!_

For that to happen Tord needs to find out where he is but everything above Tom's feet was blurry. All he could make out was smudges of green dotted over with pale blue. Up closer, Tord could see details and near Tom's leg was a flower the same shade as the dots. He racked his memory for any places that could match up with this and only found one that Tom could of walked to. Tord mentally sighed, he's going to have to actually wake up and walk himself there.  
The little flower waved in a soft breeze, causing red sparkles to glint softly on the pale petals.  
"Time to _find_!" Glitter sang like a chime before he was smacked right in the face and into wakeful-hood.


	9. Ch9 Watch As The Thick Cloud Of Angst Tumbles Towards You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel that tremble in the air? A TomTord moment approaches...

Tord scans the grassy picnic area looking for a blue hoodie wearing shit face. Chatter and the smell of a barbecue came from a family joyously making their lunch, kids running across the soft grass and adults sitting and laughing on the tables. He knew Shit Face wouldn't be hanging out near them, so he directed his attention to the other side of the park. Tall dark trees enclosed the sunny opening, shadows at the edges and across a small dirt path that lead off into, if Tord remembered correctly, another opening that was smaller, more over grown and empty of noisy people. Something he was sure Shit Face would be more likely to be drawn to.

Walking over to the path he smiled politely at a small child picking the blue flowers that grew everywhere around here. She looked up and gaped unashamedly at his face. He stepped quickly pass the girl, who seemed to get over his scars quick and resume her humming as he entered the other place.

It was darker here, more shadows, longer grass and quiter. Sitting in the middle at the back, against a large rock, was Shit Face. Hands weakly holding a bottle and a dazed red drunken glow to his face. He was completely shit faced. _Golly!_ That was a _fucking_ surprise! Tord forced on a smile and stood in front of Shit Face, "Tom! What a coincidence seeing you here, hey?" He greeted cheerfully, like their previous meeting didn't take a drive straight into the fires of Hell.

He braced himself to leap out of the way, expecting Tom to charge at him but instead there was no response. Tord raised an eyebrow, "Tom...?" He hesitatly came closer, "I know you don't seem to like me much but I really hope we can start over again."

Nothing. Tom just continued to sit there, mouth slightly open, staring at nothing, alcohol bottle slowly slipping from his dirty fingers, grimy stuck up hair, ears hearing only his thoughts. The bottle hit the grass with a soft thud as Tord decided it was safe to walk up and preach on top of the rock above him.

' _Well, Tom's going to be unresponsive until he's back from his own personal trauma.'_ Tord drew his legs up and warped his arm around them to rest his chin on his knees. ' _However long that may take..._ ' He shivered, remembering that cold emptiness from his dream.

"Return quickly...." Tord whispers so quietly he's unsure if he even said anything at all.

Of course, he doesn't actually care about Tom, or minds that fact that _he_ probably had something to do with making Tom feel the way he does now. Tord was just concerned about his mission taking too long- what if Yellow Leader decided to attack them when he wasn't even there?! Yeah, Tord just wants the Soulmark made as quickly as possible so he can trick Y.L into joining an alliance and kicking off all the other plans that will go into action once this is accomplished.

But Tord realises this is going to be even more difficult than he thought before, with Tom like this. He grumpily slouches as the messy haired girl from the path ran up to grin a dazzling smile at Tom, gaps in her teeth and childlike innocence shinning bright in her hazel eyes. Why did she get to be so bloody happy? Tord glared at her but she was too busy with the ripped up weeds in her hands to notice.

The little girl shuffled closer, fiddling with her plants. "Hello person!" She beamed. Tord imagined Tom drunkenly smashing her face with angry fists and smiled to himself. Sadly, Tom remained still apart from the slow rise of his quite breathing. "I saw you before and I really like your eyes! So I made you this!" She held up her murdered weeds and Tord realised that it was a flower crown. Made of the millions of pale blue flowers this place was known for. The little girl came around Tom's side to avoid stepping on his outstretched legs and placed it delicately over Tom's spikes. It slid down, coming lose and tearing, leaving the blue flowers to trangle all through his hair. "Oh..." She held her little hands together, "Well, it's okay. It looks nice this way too!" She clapped, excited again, "Now your hair is all pretty! Just like your eyes!"

"What about _me_ kid?" Tord, who was sick of being ignored, asked.

"You want a crown too?!" Her eyes lit up, resting on his scars and bandages as they dimmed.

"Eh, actually no, not really." He looked away from her stare over to the path he came in at and saw a women darting her eyes about. "That stuff is childish and silly, besides I think your mother's looking for you."

As he said that the women spotted her little daughter, "Hey, there you are! Come on, haven't I told you not to wander?" She smiled just as bright as her child. The girl runs towards her and stops half way, looking back over her shoulder once to say, "You are the prince of the flowers now person!" before contining on to jump into her mother's arms.

When they leave Tord plops himself beside Tom, not bothering with his fearful expression and letting his shoulders relax, not like Tom will remember anything anyway. He looks at him, smelling richly of alcohol and of the small flowers in his clay brown hair. A darker patch on his hoodie showed where he had spilled his drink.

Tord hesitated to speak. Tom's face was just so _blank_. But he had to say something, his plan wouldn't work otherwise.

  
"A flower prince, hey?" Tord poked his foot hard into Tom's leg and that seemed to jolt him out from where ever he was.

Tom sucked in his breath, blinking as if just brought up out of cold water. He turned to look drizzly at Tord before going back to stare blankly at the other end of the opening.

Tord frowned and poked Tom again.

"T-Tord...?" Tom's voice was quite, unsure.

Tord grined slightly, victory cheering in his head, "Yeah, Tom? I'm right here, I'll listen." He said in a soft voice, That was reassuring and kind, right? He wondered how he was gonna get Tom to open up.

"What do you think death is like?"

Tord's eyes widened, ' _Whoa, we're just driving right on into the deep end hey? Guess your drinking has some good points in the end.'_ He gulped and shuffled around so he was facing Tom directly, near his checkered shoes, "How long have you been wondering this, Tom?" He asked gently, scanning his face for any changes.

"... Can't remember when it started... A long while..."

Tom stayed the same, empty eye sockets boring into Tord's insides. How could that kid like them?!

They were black and empty pits of darkness. They never showed any emotion. What was Tom thinking?! It annoyed Tord to no end! How they always taunted him with unknown secrets, hidden deep within. How Tom seems to always know more than he let on. Tom looked at him, into him. Tom saw through him, through his act. Tord hated them. Hated how Tom's eyes looked like endless voids that could reach out and grab you to pull you in so you couldn't look away.

Tord couldn't look away.

  
"Sometimes I think death would be better than life..." Tom's soft, faraway voice became even quieter.

  
Tord felt wires clutch his chest. Because if Tom did something stupid, being his Soulmate, than all this would of been for nothing. So he had to comfort Tom.  
"...Maybe..." He began, _'Wait no, that's not very inspiring! Stop only thinking of insults and come up with something useful Tord! What would make Tom feel better?'_

Tom shifted, and Tord noticed his hands shaking as he dug them into his hoodie pocket and drew his legs up to cross, "I'm so sick of feeling this way....and I want it to stop...being dead doesn't seem that bad..." Tom said.

"You're right. Dying would make the pain stop, but, well, you will die one day anyway, so why not just ride life out to it's end. You gotta at least be curious as to what journeys and stories you will make." Tord watched Tom's face for any signs of... _anything_! But there was nothing, just those big black voids pulling Tord in. They where so deep, like you could fall right into them like a trap and not want to leave whatever was found in them. "And who knows, you might even enjoy the next stage of your life. If not, well, you still get to die at the end. Stay alive Tom, you could find yourself happy." Tord held his breath.

  
"... _Yeah._ "

  
It was barley above a whisper, but Tord was close enough to hear it and a small smile tugged on his lips as he looked into Tom's black depths. Actually, Tord was uncomfortably close. Their breath mingled together and he quickly pushed himself back, ripping his attention away from Tom's eyes and focusing on the flowers in his hair.

 _Much_ more interesting! One fell lose in the wind and was carried over to Tord, tangling on one of his horns.  
"If you're the Flower Prince..." Tord tried to pretend that didn't just happen, "...than I'm the Flower King!" Tord was always better than Tom. _Yeah!..._

  
Tom's mouth twitched with something that could almost be called a smile, "Tord, The King of Flowers, has a nice ring to it."  
Tord's cheeks coloured slightly, "Well, of the, well that-! King of the poisonous ones, yes. You rule the useless pretty ones." He crossed his arms, and Tom's almost smile became a real one, however small.

' _Great. He's laughing at me. Well, whatever! Tom won't remember this so my little muck up won't-'_ Tom doesn't seem as drunk as he had at first. Tord prays that Tom won't remember. Because of him being out of his fearful character, not because of the flower thing or the fact that his face had been slowly drawn towards Tom's own. Because he didn't care about that.

"Let's just get you home, Edd's worried." He lied, pulling Tom to his feet. Edd obviously didn't have a clue about how bad Tom's thoughts were, so he and Matt wouldn't worry that much when Tom goes off on his own. But Tord was worried about what might happen if Tom was left alone too long. Because this skinny person that was stumbling along beside him was his Soulmate, and he needed Tom as a tool in his plan.


	10. Ch10 Grumpy Babies Are Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but at least it's something hey?
> 
> Please alert me to any spelling or grammar mistakes or plot holes that I may of missed while editing, it's a big help!

Tord lets his arm drop with a grunt and Tom plops onto a blue bed. It was hard leading/half carrying the drunk home using basically only one arm, he preferred to keep the metal one away from sight, even if it was covered in bandages. Better safe than sorry.

Tord drops the apartment keys on Tom's bedside table.

Tom shrifts and groans, bringing a hand up to his head. Tord curls his lip at the sight. He was always hang over, always laying in his own filth, always complaining but never _doing_ anything to change.

Tord sniffs the air, not sure if he wanted to know where that stench was coming from. His eyes scan the area, ' _What the hell does Tom even do here?'_ Tord wonders as his face twists in disgust at the mystery stains and sticky patches on the walls and floor, not to mention all the clothes that could have been mistaken as the same pieces of trash that are littered around his room, ripped pizza boxes, empty cans (of course), crumpled chip bags and other old take away packages.

Oh, that's where the worse of the smell is coming from.

Tord gags and clamps his hand over his nose, a trail of ants come out from a crack in the wall and tracked all over Tom's... makeshift dump. There was a fair few more circling some old food (???) from 'Maccas' that Tord almost stepped on as he hurried pass. Quickly and as quite as he could he fled Tom's bedroom, where literally everything was dirty and in complete disorder, the extract opposite of his living quarters back at his base.

Tord's chest is kicked in a pang of longing as he closes Tom's door, he turns to leave and stumbles over more rubbish. He grimaces as another empty can rolls away from his foot. His _own_ office and bedroom was _always_ tidy and organised, it functions well for it's purposes. Tom's does not. He wanted desperately to be back at his army base with Pau and Pat, he wants this mission to be over already.

He knows that his Soulmate is Tom, but Yellow Leader won't believe that without a Soulmark as proof. And probably most everyone else, but it only mattered what Y.L thought. And there will be no Soulmark until this lazy shell of a man trusts him. Just how was he supposed to accomplish that?

A waft of air from a spoiled half eaten burger hit Tord's nostrils like it had heard him think bad about it's ruler. "Ofu-!" Tord recoiled violently at the absolute foulness of said ruler's living room.

But still, he idled in the middle of the terrible mess. Because even as his mind desperately clawed for something else to appease his shitty Soulmate, he already knew what he had to do. With a heavy groan, Tord trudged himself over to a set of cupboards, opening them up to search through old moth eaten towels and other random junk- ' _Was that a porn magazine?'_

Tord shook his head, ' _No, stay focused!'_

Spying some spray at the back Tord quickly reached in and grabbed it along with some dusty cloth that he whacked against the side of the dirty cabinet when he stood back up, sending dust flying. He was already looking for a plastic bag, preferably a giant big garbage bin of a bag. And maybe a broom or something.

Staring out at the sea of work he had in front of him set a determined frown on his face. Tom better be god damn _fucking_ grateful about this! Wanting this to be over as quickly as possible, Tord went to work scrubbing the walls and floors while shoving many unknown substances into bags destined for the rubbish tip.

Soon Tord settled into his task, quickening his pace slightly. He was always more at ease doing something than not. He almost didn't want to go back to his boring temporary apartment. Tord finished his first small square and looked up at his next section, an ugly looking wet stain on smelly clothes piled in the corner glared back at him.

Tord changed his mind, he would rather be a third wheel again.

 

\-------

 

Tom felt the chill of the disappearing sun creep up his arms, a sign that he is returning to earth. Eventually he figured out he was just laying down and not, in fact, swaying from side to side on a boat in the middle of a storm.

He had been silent the whole way back, not wanting to acknowledge what the hell he had just told Tord. Not wanting to acknowledge the fact that TORD had made him, however flimsy and, _dear god not fucking long enough_ , feel better. For that small moment in time, before the tide of his thoughts rolled over him once again, he felt like there was a chance that he could be- _but no,_ Tom knew the harsh truth about himself, it added weight to his chest, his head, his limbs, that tired dead weight that's there when he goes to sleep and still choking him when he wakes up.

But _shit_... now commie _knows_ , he knows that-that shit, fuck! What was it he said? Tom groans, his brain is banging itself against his skull as he desperately tries to remember exactly what he confessed to Tord. The fog swirls and let's a couple words slip out but that's about all it does. Tom groans again.

'... _death...life...tried of feeling...flowers...'_ He breaths in deep.

  
...' _Flowers_?'

  
And the fog lifts to only fuzz and dark around the edges.

  
' _Ah, that's right._..' His chest gives a pathetic jerk as he half huffs and half coughs with an attempt to laugh. An attempt to stop the wave of panic from drowning him.

What even was that? Bloody Tord, always wanting to be _manly_ , even about flowers...

But before that? ... Those things Tord said... Could he really have a chance to be hap- okay someday? And why...  
Tom looks up at his ceiling, casting back.  
' _Why was Tord so close?_ '

  
As the fog refuses to disappear completely he hears footsteps and an exclaimed curse from the other side. ' _Holy shitty chances of me having a soulmate- is Tord still here!?!'_

Head pounding in a fight between wanting to rush out and make Tord speak with words again like he did before, to brush away the darkness for a split second more but also wanting to crash into him and throw him out and scream and shout because he can't believe he talked fucking FEELINGS with that guy! The guy who will taunt and exploit and-and... tell Edd...

' _Dear god nooooo...'_

He flipped up, feeling his stomach slosh with liquid and head pled for mercy but he ignored both as he stumbled to his door and griped the slippery handle and stepped through to find...

He didn't know what he was expecting, Tord leaving, Tord revealing another hidden death machine, obviously not Tord startled and paused mid scrub in cleaning his gross floor. Tord breaks the shocked stare first, looking down at his hands, "This is a lot more awkward than I thought it would be..." He gets up slowly, wiping one hand on the back of his hoodie and one on the front while eying him wearily, "You okay?" His eyes dart to the exit, if needed.

Tom's brow creases in confusion as he notices that all the pickup-able trash and cans have been stashed into bags. Still reeks, but it looks a tad better. ' _Wha?? Why???'_

Tom doesn't understand so his body does what it normally does when faced with things it doesn't know how to deal with. Glaring.

Tom crossed his arms, disguising leaning back as a confidence thing rather than him not trusting his body to stay upright. He think it worked... probably.

"What are you doing?" He spat out with as much 'you're not welcome here' as he could muster.

  
Tord steps away from the spot he was cleaning, now with a hand tucked in his pocket, and closer to him, also closer to the door, _just in case_. "Well, while I was out for a walk I found you really drunk so I helped you back, like the helpful person I am and, well, you don't seem to enjoy my company that much-"

"Really? You don't say..."

"So I just thought, if I helped clean up than maybe you can forgive me for whatever I did in the past and maybe start to... not hate me? Maybe?" Tord rubs his hand on his other arm nervously.

Tom breaths deeply, he was way too hang over to deal with any of this. "Gonna take more than tidying up to make up for what you did, commie."

"What did I do? Edd says I left you, twice, randomly, and that that hurt you." Tord looks guiltily at his shoes, "please tell me what I can do so that I can start to make it up to you..."

Tom can't even summon energy to raise an eyebrow. Edd lied to Tord? Well, of course he would, Edd wants Tord to rejoin their band of friends and pretend nothing bad ever happened. He opened his mouth to tell him the truth and that he should fuck off and never return but the words died on his lips. Maybe once he would of shouted and threw a fit without a second thought but now there where new thoughts clouding his head, well, not new, they have always been there, now they where just stronger.

Telling Tord the truth would annoy Edd... Tom doesn't want to be any more of a nuisance to him than he already was.

His graze loses its sharp glare and falls.  
"Tom," Tord stepped softly closer, "are you okay?" he asked.

What did that mean? Was he physically okay? Was he feeling hungover? Was he _not right in the head?_

Tom snaps back to Tord, tight jaw and narrowed eyes, "What? Yes, of course I am." He said, pretending to be strong. "Why wouldn't I be?" And he waited for the insults.

"Because-" Tord pricks up, "you don't remember what happened?"

Tom glares harder at him, if he can pretend he doesn't remember than he can pretend what he said was just drunk rambling when Tord tries to bait him or if he makes Edd and Matt worried about him. "Remember what?" This time he was sure the insults would start blurting out Tord's mouth, about how weak and useless he was.

Something flickers across Tord's face, relief? Before it was gone, behind a hasty smile, "Oh, nothing. You just, eh, bumped your head on a tree is all."

Now that could be true, but he knows it isn't what he meant. What is Tord planning? Tom slumps against the wall, his pounding headache not taking all the thinking too well.

 

\---

  
Tom gives up on his 'cool guy lean' and slumps on the wall. Tord was really relieved that Tom for some reason didn't want to tell him about the giant robot so he wouldn't have to constantly apologise and also relieved that Tom didn't remember the flowers or the closeness or his _UN-FRIGHTENED DEMEANOUR!_ That was the most important thing.

"Just get out." Tom returns into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him without so much as a thank you.

  
_'I carry you back and clean your junk and you-!'_ Tord gritted his teeth and balled his fists, forcibly keeping his metal arm hidden. Ungrateful lazy sloth!

Tord stomped into the kitchen, fuming and ready to blow up Lady Liberty before his eye is fixed on the dent in the wall and poorly sweeped up bits of glass and lamp under the table.  
Some of Tord's anger slid off his hunched shoulders as he calmed down, ' _Tom didn't throw anything or charge or me, no attempts of murder were made, yes, this is progress!'_ Tord grins at his small victory and steps out into the hallway and runs right into Edd.

Edd starts, "Tord?! What were you doing with Tom?" His eyes flicked over him, probably looking for cuts or punch marks, Tord chuckled, "Just helping him home, loves his drink doesn't he?" He asked nonchalantly.  
"Just after last time..." Edd begins but changes tone, "are you guys becoming friends?!" He lit up.  
Tord shrugs, "Slowly working just on the 'not hating my entire existence' thing first."  
Edd's face falls,"Oh... but getting there, yeah?!" And it was all smiles again.  
"Yeah!" Tord enthused with a nod.  
Than Edd begins rambling on about bancon and cola before (thankfully) being called away into Matt's home. God, he was so _clueless_. Tord smiled and waved goodbye politely.

Entering his temporary stay Tord can finally whip out his phone in safety, a message from 'Hayley' aka Pat was on the lock screen. They had code names just in case someone somehow somewhere some-reason tracked it. When the Soulmarks are made he's going to just dump it smashed somewhere.

' **Hayley- How are things going?** ' Blinked at him from the screen.

Tord sat down on the counter, as he didn't have any chairs, and replied, finally able to use his metal arm freely. Even if it was covered in bandages, he did not want to take any chances.

' **This apartment sucks. The couple won't stop sucking each other. My soulmate thinks I suck. So just perfect.'** Tord vented.

  
Almost immediately it dinged, ' **Hayley- YOU FOUND OUT WHICH ONE IS YOUR SOULMATE?!! \oOo/!!!'**

  
' **Yeah. I guess that's one good thing. Knowing who doesn't stop him from trying to set me on fire every time he looks at me though.'**

  
' **Hayley-Aw, babe, don't worry Daisy!he'll fall in love with you once he sees you in that pretty red dress! <3<3<3!!!'**

Pat really throws himself into his character doesn't he?

' **Hayley-So, my dear lovely Daisy flower, which one of the lucky guys is it?'**

Tord makes a metal note to kill Pat later for programming Daisy as his name.

' **The freak in blue.'**

**'Hayley-Tell him his eyes are pretty!!! They are different so he is probably self conscious about them'**

Tord grimaces, he _hates_ Tom's eyes... but that just backs up Pat's point.

' **Good idea but It's going to take a lot more than that.'**

  
' **Hayley-You have plenty of time! Just treat this as a Hoilday, relax! Can't rush love <3!'**

**  
'if you don't stop with the hearts I'll scream'**

**  
'Hayley- Oh no! You must only scream for your Soulmate ;) <3<3<3'**

Oh for the love of-! Tord huffs.  
Another user messages him, with no explanation needed to tell who they are.

  
' **DannyEyebrows-We have new friends that you need to meet'**

New friends? Is that code for new recruits?

' **DannyEyebrows-They are getting restless to hear from you.'**

  
' **Working on it. Hopefully my Soulmate will be by my side when I do.'** Tord sends before getting up to brush his teeth and wash up from his failed bonding attempt. He really needs to hurry this mission along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I got VERY sick, I couldn't move or even start to think about anything involving life. So I'm super duper glad that I'm getting better now!!! 
> 
> Some sad news though- life is kicking me in the gut at the moment, everything is hectic and messy so chapters will continue to come out slow. 
> 
> BUT I WON'T EVER QUIT THIS STORY!!! The time gaps between new chapters may vary from a week to months but I promise that I'm never going to just disappear and abandon this work for the ghosts! It will keep going until it's finished, so, whooo!!! 
> 
> I adore every single comment you guys leave so much, you don't even know, I might just live only for those comments. They are the best and honestly I did not expect so many kind words I read them all and turn into a gushing mess I'm sorry I'll stop rambling. I just wanted to thank you all for reading this and sticking around!!! <3 
> 
> See ya later~


	11. Ch11 A Simple Chat Between Tord And Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord, it would seem, might need a hug sometimes..?

Tord kicks his blanket half off the bed with a huff, turning onto his side to get more comfortable. He stayed like that for all of ten seconds before deciding this was the most uncomfortable position he has ever been in and drags his blanket back up over his back as he lays on his stomach this time. But that doesn't last long either as he continues to toss and turn, mind stuck on thoughts of his mission failing.

Tord considered himself a very charismatic and charming guy, which he can be, no doubt about that! He has tricked and manipulated other army leaders into doing things that made their downfall all that much easier when the Red Army suddenly turned around and stabbed them in their back.  
But, he has never tried regaining trust _after_ the back stabbing. Which is what he's gonna have to do with stubborn Tom over in the other apartment.  
Tord grumbles unhappily into cold metal, it wasn't as if he had tried _that hard_ to knock Tom out of the way. But it still resulted in a huge grudge that Tom has no plans of ever letting go of.  
So Tord was a little worried about his capabilities of bringing a Soulmarked Tom back.  
And if he couldn't do that than he would of left the base for nothing! Tord tries kicking the blanket off again. Knowing it was his worries that kept him restless and not how he lay but continuing to toss around anyway.  
Pat and Pau were capable high ranking soldiers, them along with some others could continue to run everything while he was gone with little problem. And indeed Pat has only reassuring words to say about how it was all going fine, and how the soldiers understood his mission and why their leader wasn't there and it was all fine and dandy.  
But Pat was also a person that didn't want to worry anyone without good reason. So he wouldn't tell him things like the new recruits being restless and annoyed that they haven't met their leader yet until it became a bigger concern.  
Pau on the other hand was much more business in his texts, and his replies had Tord's gut twisting.  
A shout through the wall followed quickly by laughter broke Tord's train of thought as the new couple next door enjoyed their simple happy life.  
Tord tried to be mad at the two noisy guys, tried to be annoyed at how they didn't know what easy lives they had, he really did, but the muffled laughter from his old friends was more soothing than he would of liked.

Floating in the void once more, Tord glares menacingly at a shimmering cloud. The only repose to that was Glitter's joined two-person laughter. It rose in volume and rang around his body as he watched red sparks twist and dance, circling upwards, getting faster, and faster. Spinning like a tornado before collapsing into itself.  
If this had of been the real world, Tord was sure there would of been at least some wind to push his hair back, but it wasn't the real world and the only thing that made Tord take a step back on the forever going floor boards was surprise.

Glitter was no longer a being of red sparkles but a human that looked like it had flesh and blood. Smooth dark brown skin, scarlet tangles of hair and a soft looking face. If you ignored the dress of sparse red mist over Glitter's female body, and the red glitter that filled their sockets instead of real solid eyeballs, they looked like a normal human.

"I... didn't know you could do that..." Tord raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Glitter threw back their head and crackled. Winging an arm over his shoulder they appeared suddenly at Tord's side. "There are millions of things you don't know." They patted his shoulder sombrely.  
It was strange, or just different, hearing a man's voice come from such a feminine body.

"Ok, sure," Tord rolled his eyes, "but why change your body?" Tord didn't really care what they looked like as long as they made the Soulmark, but he was a bit curious. One of Glitter's voices giggles while the other sighs, "This is not a body silly. You think a body can be trapped inside a mind? Silly! My body is not here." They explained in a tone suggesting they throught they were talking to a child.  
Now Tord was more confused than before he had asked. Glitter giggled at that, leaning in close and shifting around to face him straight on, eye to empty gaps.  
Glitter had no eyes, and they weren't like Tom's eyeless voids, Glitter's were just lids that blinked over red sparks, red sparks that filled the inside of them. Without the sparks, Glitter's "body" would be empty. "I just wanted to show you a new skin I've been fiddling with." They breathe, like telling a secret. "Now..." They tipped their head back, to Tord's relief, "discard all your plans on trying to woo Tom. They're terrible."

"What? Why? I'm trying to-"

Glitter laughed, zapping to Tord's right side this time. "What you are planning to do will not work. Your head is filled with stupid, dumb, foolish ideas." They shook their head sadly.

Tord huffed, ego poked at, "Well I have to try something!"

"Yes, that you do!" Glitter stepped in front of him with a bright smile, hands on his shoulders, still in his personal space, "Try'a flirt isn't gonna end well!"

Tord sighed, ready to take advice from a glittering cloud, "I know, but I don't know what else to do-"

"STOP PRETENDING!" Glitter screeched. Sharp bright lines of light split their skin into sections, their teeth flashes in a fanged snarl.  
Tord jumped back, instinctively clashing strong metal walls around himself. Glitter's laughter not doing anything to quell his shock. It echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls, Tord's eye darted quickly over grey but didn't find any trace of red. Just the metal walls alike the ones that protect him everyday at his base.

"What the hell was that?!" Tord snapped, pissed off at being startled, and overly annoyed and tired of Glitter's antics. Glitter only laughed louder. "Stop that!" Tord commanded, "You are _my_ Souldream which means you must do as _I_ say!"  
The laughter continues, answering Tord's words with a rise in volume as it becomes uproarious while the other voice sniggers close in his ears.  
"I _order_ you to stop what you're doing and tell me how to gain Tom's trust. _Right_. _Now_." He growled, sick of Glitter playing, sick of watching Edd and Matt's goofy smiles, sick of being stuck idle in his apartment, sick of being glared and shouted at by Tom, sick of everything that was going on right now.

"Tord..." Glitter finally crooned in a patronising tone, "I know you have hidden away some deep issues within your ' _Heartless_ ' self..." Their voice rang loud and clear in the metal room.

"What are you talking about?" Tord crossed his arms, scowl firmly snug on his face, "I haven't any 'issues.' I literally have an entire army under my control, I'm powerful, soon to become even more so! I don't have any 'issues' with _that_."

"...And you feel like you need to stay stoic and build all these strong walls around yourself..." Their all knowing voice stroked the metal, making them bend and moan where it touched.

"Not at all. That's just how I am. I do not feel the need for-"

"And I understand that _somehow_ that also means pretending you don't have any emotional attachments to-"

" _SHUT UP!_ " Tord yelled, heart pounding as he flinched back at the red cracks that split up the walls like lightning strikes.

"Shh, shh, shh!" Glitter complained, "Shush! No yelling, don't yell at me, I'm sensitive." They whined, voice suddenly behind him.

Tord flipped around but nothing was there expect for another grey wall. "I don't know what you are playing at Glitter, just get to the point." He shakily breathed, inwardly cursing at himself for not having a steady voice.

"Oh, the point, the point, the point..."  
Red sparks slipped through the cracks in the walls, it came seeping through the ceiling, crawling out from between the floor boards, coming and swirling together in the corner where suddenly Glitter slid one brown leg over the other on a dark red sofa, fangs and line sections gone.  
"You keep pretending you don't know." They say matter of factly.  
Tord yelped as something rammed his legs, tripping him back into an armchair, he gulped down another yelp as the chair slid across the ground, carrying him over to sit stiffly in front of Glitter. They towered above, looking down at Tord with red static filled eyes like he was a child. Defenceless. Not the one in control anymore.  
Glitter's lips slowly tugged into a mean smile, "You were never in control here."  
Tord can't breathe, face dropping in shock, he chocked, trying to breathe but all he could do was gasp as the air was sucked out of him. His hands went to claw at his throat, nothing there, his legs kicked out, flailing. STOP THIS! He shouted desperately through his mind.  
Glitter stood up, red sparkles dusting across Tord's sweating face, "Stop what, dear?" They smiled sweetly, "I'm not doing anything, merely being here. An innocent bystander."

Tord fell off the cushioned chair, eye wide as he realised, it was true. He was doing this to himself, desperately trying to wake himself up from this nightmare where he was the weak one, prey to another that knew so much, that had the power to pull at a string and make him dance.  
Tord crawled back, pushing against the chair that trapped him, he kept uselessly kicking, wanting to be far away from this place in his mind where even _he_ wasn't in control of.  
Tord coughed, vision darkening as he spurted for air.

  
"Shh..." Someone was patting his head, trailing gentle hands through his hair as he lay back down on a soft blanket in a red clad room. There was a box spilled open, toy cars, dinosaurs and soldiers piled out on a red and black patterned rug. A lava lamp glowed on his bedside table, a figure of a tiny robot stretched upwards on the other side by it's liquid. The pale curtains moved slightly by a cool breeze and Tord breathed in.  
Sweet, glorious, life giving oxygen filled his lungs.

Glitter's hand came back to curl around the hairs at the side of his head, "You are such a cute kid." They said softly.

"Mum...?" Tord snuggles into Glitter's embrace, "Where's Dad? When will he come home?" He asks, voice young and language Norwegian.

Glitter trails a comforting hand down his back, "You know where Tord."  
That wasn't Mum's voice, or even Dad's. Tord tips his head back to graze confused at the lady who held him.  
"And it's okay to still be sad... it's okay to be scared."  
This wasn't a lady, or man.  
This wasn't his room, anymore.  
This wasn't real life, life had changed drastically.  
Tord pushed away, slipping from the warm bed, tearing the dream room, and growing back to his adult body, metal arm and all.

Tord floated in front of the god like being. For once his face held no traces of anger or snakiness, no fake grin, no resentment or guarded expressions, only a raw vulnerability. Glitter knew everything, didn't they?  
Tord didn't really think or care about it before, thought he had nothing he wanted to hide. But he had hid something so good that he had hid it from himself.  
Tord was frightened, of his past, of his future, of old memories, of old friends, of be- _no_ , he wasn't ready to face that fear yet... And Glitter had always known this, they know more about himself than even he does.

Tord slumped, the floor was earth now and he was on his back, watching a cloudy sky, feeling grass grow and surround him. Glitter was there too, laying besides him. "Are you mad at me?" Glitter broke the silence, and than giggled quietly, "I'm just kidding, I know the answer."

Tord closed his eyes, simply listening to his breathing, "So, what was your point Glitter?"  
They grinned, "To get you to stop pretending you don't care, I know this was _big step_ for you!" Glitter almost sounded like they were proud, "Now, darling, you just need to stop pretending that you don't notice when a smile tugs or when a head lifts up. You know what to do."  
Tord felt Glitter push back his hair again, and he didn't protest or complain, he knew Glitter would know he only did it to appear strong. He needed what ever little comfort it provided. "And what is that?" He asked, Glitter only hums in response.  
And Tord found, he did know what to do, he did notice when a real smile tugged at a certain pair of lips, he did notice when a spiked head pricked up, out of their foggy emotions.

A soft flow of music faded in, Tord opened his eyes and heaved himself up to look for the maker of the warm and... _welcomed_  sound.  
He found it sitting on a bed in the middle of a patch of pale blue flowers, dressed in their hoodie and dark jeans, checkered shoes, black earrings, fingers plucking gently at a guitar, it was Tom, of course.  
Glitter touched Tord's shoulder as they pass, walking over to sit besides Tom on the bed, humming a motherly tone, luring Tord over to sit down, joining Tomee Bear in sitting cross legged amongst soft flowers.

All too soon Tord had to wake up


End file.
